


One Last Song

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, M/M, Sex while playing piano, i already regret this a little, prepare yourself, that's pretty much what you need to know, this is very dirty, very very light d/s feel to the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Some nights Dan played the piano naked. This was one of those nights.





	One Last Song

Some nights Dan played the piano naked. This was one of those nights. 

It was warm enough for it tonight in their new apartment that was about to be their old apartment. Most of the stuff had been packed away, but they’d yet to move the piano. That would come tomorrow, so Dan thought he’d spend the night making music in a place he knew would soon be relegated in their memories to that strange apartment with the curved walls. 

It would never hold the kind of memories their old London apartment had—good and bad—and it wouldn’t hold the place in their heart their first home together in Manchester would. But maybe one day they’d laugh when they remembered Phil dropping the barbecue they’d made for Dan’s grandparents or when they remembered ruining the neighbor’s day by fucking hard against the wall in the gaming room (those acoustic tiles were really great for that, if they managed to stay on the wall).

But, mostly, this strange apartment was just a curved and confusing passageway from one chapter of their life to another. Tonight, Dan had decided to play their temporary home one last song.

His fingers pressed the keys, as he played a memory long memorized. Dan turned his head at the sound of footsteps. Phil had walked in, in his black jeans and NASA t-shirt. His hair was pushed back in a quiff, as he normally wore it at home and off camera, and it was late enough that he’d abandoned his contacts for glasses.

“Keep playing,” Phil whispered low as he unbuttoned his jeans and stuck his hand into his pants.

Heat pooling in his cheeks, Dan gave Phil a little nod and turned his attention back to his keys, back to the melody sweeping through the mostly empty apartment. 

Dan didn’t look over, but he could hear Phil moving closer, hear the slide of a hand over a hard cock. He shifted on the piano bench, his own dick hardening between his legs, lying stiff against his thigh.

“You’re so pretty, Dan,” Phil said, as he kept on sliding his hand up and down his cock. “Especially like this, all flushed and pink and playing your piano.” Phil touched Dan for the first time, skimming his fingers through Dan’s hair. “You know how I love these curls. How’re you real?”

Dan didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to because he didn’t feel real. He felt like a musical note, a single sound, plucked from a string only Phil knew how to play.

Phil’s hand dropped away from Dan’s hair and reached for his back pocket. He pulled out a bottle of lube and dribbled some across his fingers.

“Phil, I—”

“Shh.” Phil hushed him. “Lean up for me.”

Dan cock was incredibly hard now. Hard enough it hurt, and a part of Dan wanted to take his fingers off the key, end the song, but he knew better than that. He did as Phil asked and lifted his ass off the piano bench.

He heard Phil’s shaky breath as he stepped behind Dan and scooted back the piano bench. Phil pushed a slick finger inside and Dan twitched, messing up the note he’d been playing.

“You can do it.” Phil curled his finger. “I want to hear you play. Makes me so hard. You know that.”

Dan nodded. He did know that. This was not the first time they’d done something like this. Not by a long shot. 

Phil added a second finger and stroked over that spot inside Dan that made him bite his lip and whimper.

“Relax, Dan. You have to take my cock and you know how big it is.”

He did know that too. He remembered the first time he ever saw it, the first time he realized he was going to have it inside him. He’d wanted it so badly that he’d put on a brave face. He’d been shaking so hard, but Phil was so gentle with him, made him feel so good, like he was born for it.

Dan shut his eyes, breathed in all the breath he needed to relax, to keep filling the air with music just the way Phil liked it.

“That’s it,” Phil said. “I love when I feel you open up for me.”

Phil didn’t ask Dan if he was ready. Phil knew Dan’s body—knew what he could take and what he couldn’t. One time, Dan had desperately wanted Phil to put his hand inside Dan. It had been a crazy idea, but Dan had asked and Phil had agreed because he wanted it too—to stretch Dan out like that—but Dan had gotten too red and was crying too hard. Even though he begged Phil to keep going, Phil had stopped because he’d known better, because he’d never hurt Dan. He’d come with Phil’s tongue inside him instead. Come on a kiss. 

Dan felt Phil’s cock at his entrance, felt it slipping past the rim and pushing inside. He was trembling, and fucking up a few of the notes.

Dan shuddered, his dick straining so much he desperately wanted to touch it, wanted Phil to touch it. Phil would in time so Dan wasn’t really worried, but still he wanted.

“Just play.” Phil kissed his back. “Don’t worry about me. Pretend I’m not even here.”

 _Pretend I’m not even here_ was a game Phil liked to play. Dan did too, to be honest, though part of the game was pretending he didn't a little. Sometimes when Dan was starting to fall asleep, Phil would slide fingers in his ass. Or Dan would be doing the dishes and Phil would just tug down his jeans and fuck him. One time, he'd gone fucking insane and held Dan’s cock in his mouth during a liveshow. Just held it there. For an hour. The memory alone was enough to make Dan screw up the notes again.

Phil tugged on Dan’s hair as he pressed his cock all the way in. “Play pretty for me, honey. Okay?”

“Y-yes.”

Phil used his foot to scoot the piano bench a little closer. He wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and lowered them down together. Dan was sitting naked on Phil’s lap, Phil’s big cock buried inside him. He could feel Phil’s zipper pressing against his the bare flesh of his ass, could feel the rough denim on his skin. He’d be red and raw later and Phil would be kissing him better.

This must have been a hell of a sight. Dan completely naked, pink and damp with sweat, sat on Phil’s cock, fingers on the piano keys. Phil who was still completely dressed down to his mismatched socks. Phil with his dad quiff and his Clark Kent glasses. Dan wished they had a camera on them now.

Dan didn't know how long they stayed their like that. It wasn’t the kind of thing you set a timer for, Dan wasn’t even sure it was the kind of thing that existed inside of time at all. But Phil was peppering kisses across his shoulders and breathing song requests in his ear. Phil wasn’t touching Dan’s cock but he was squeezing his balls, just tight enough that it stayed on the _fuck, yes_ side of pain.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but suddenly Dan felt Phil start to thrust a little more.

“Squeeze down on me,” Phil said, and Dan had obliged, even though it made it harder to play. The only warning Dan had for the come filing him up was a gentle kiss under his ear and Phil’s fingers squeezing a little tighter on his balls.

Phil hadn’t told Dan to stop playing so he kept on, even as he felt the come dripping out of him and onto Phil’s jeans.

Phil stopped Dan’s hands from playing and guided them to hold onto to the top of the piano. Dan whimpered. 

“ _Phil_.”

“Shh, I’m not going to let you be empty. You know that.” Phil quickly replaced his cock with what had to be four fingers. Eventually, Dan could take it again, feeling hollow, but it had to be slow return, a little bit at a time, so it didn’t feel like losing something really important.

“Thank you,” Dan said.

Phil ran his other hand through his come on Dan’s thighs and then wrapped that hand around Dan’s cock. After having been left untouched for so long, that was all it took for Dan to come, hard and fast, all over his piano keys.

Phil slid out one of his fingers. “So beautiful, Dan. You and your music.”

Dan blushed and bit his lip. How could Phil still make him feel like this?

“You made a bit of a mess, Dan. You should clean it up.”

“I’ll get it later,” Dan said lazily.”

Phil slipped out a second finger, maybe a little sooner than Dan needed, but he could handle it. “Lick it off.”

 _What?_ “Phil, come on.”

“I know you don’t love the taste of your come, but I love watching you eat it. Can you do that for me?”

Dan’s eyes fluttered shut. Phil was right. He liked Phil’s, but he wasn’t a huge fan of his own, but he didn’t dislike it enough to turn down an idea as hot this one. 

“O-okay,” Dan said.

Phil placed his sticky hand in Dan’s hair and guided his face down. A note rang out as Dan licked a line of his own bitter come off one of the piano keys. 

“Get it all,” Phil encouraged as he slipped out another finger.

So Dan kept licking and kissing the keys until they were clean and his lips and nose were sticky instead.

Phil pulled away entirely and Dan found that though he missed the burn, he was alright now, He stood up straight as Phil tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his jeans up. 

“You ready to leave this place behind now, Dan?”

Dan nodded. “As long as it’s with you.”

Phil smiled and Dan expected him to lean down for his lips, but Phil just left a soft kiss on his forehead. It was enough. 

 


End file.
